1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to labeling systems, and more particularly to a labeling assembly with an information storage device protected by a release coated protective layer. The present invention is further directed to a method for labeling objects using the above mentioned labeling assembly. In use, pressure-sensitive adhesive labels are easily removed and replaced on the labeling assembly reflecting changes in a feature of the object without adhesive buildup on the release coating. Additional information can also be transmitted to the information storage device to protect against mislabeling of the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Reusable containers often require a labeling system to identify the contents, or other feature of each container. The label provides information such as the origin and destination of the contents, batch number, part number, serial number, quantity, and description, for example. In most cases, these containers are thoroughly cleaned prior to reuse with contents
According to a conventional labeling system, a transparent envelope for displaying a label is secured to the container. A label bearing visual indicia identifying the feature of the container is placed inside the envelope where it can be viewed, thereby indicating the feature to an observer. When the feature of the container changes, such as when its contents are changed, for example, a new label with visual indicia reflecting this change is substituted into the envelope for the previous label. A bar code is often printed on the labels to provide the observer with an automated method for extracting information pertaining to the feature. When the information conveyed by the bar code reflects that conveyed by the visual indicia on the label, the bar code provides the observer with an enhanced security against erroneous labeling. Alternatively, the bar code may convey separate information in addition that conveyed by the visual indicia, allowing the observer to include sensitive information on the label and make effective use of the visible surface area of the label.
As mentioned above, the container upon which the transparent envelope is secured is often cleansed before being reused. With each successive cleaning process, cleaning agents degrade the transparency of the envelope, causing interference with the visibility of the visual indicia on the label and the proper scanning of the bar code. Interference is also experienced where, after time, the transparent envelope becomes stained or dusty due to the environment the container is in. Also, the transparent envelopes are sometimes bulky and subject to tearing and catching on objects. Further, the bar code on the label is not adaptable to reflect changes in the feature of the container. Thus, a new bar code must be printed on each label to reflect a change of the feature. This becomes time consuming and requires printing equipment and a supply of labels upon which the bar codes can be printed.
Other proposed labeling systems call for an adhesive placard to be secured onto a container. Examples of such systems are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,858 and U.S. Reissued Pat. No. US RE37,164 E, both issued to Petrou, and both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein. According to the methods described in the Petrou Patents, the adhesive placard has an exposed release layer that facilitates the easy removal and replacement of pressure-sensitive adhesive labels. When the status of the container changes such as when its contents are changed, for example, the previous label is cleanly removed without leaving residual adhesive behind and a new label with current information is substituted in its place. Although the reading of bar codes and other visual labeling indicia according to the Petrou Patents is not obstructed by a transparent envelope, the labels affixed to the release layer are prone to wear and damage resulting from daily activities common to many commercial environments. Further, the Petrou labeling systems lack a built in security measure that can protect against mistakes stemming from accidentally or intentionally mislabeled containers or illegible labels due to physical damage from everyday use.
To help correct these shortcomings, many devices have been developed in an attempt to replace the above mentioned systems. One such device is commonly known as a radio frequency identification tag (“RFID tag”). A RFID tag receives information from a transmitter in the form of a radio frequency (“RF”) signal. The RFID tag, through the help of an antenna and a circuit printed directly on the tag itself, receives and stores the information which can later be accessed with electronic equipment such as a RF receiver. Thus, the RFID tag eliminates the problems associated with interpreting visual labeling indicia by using RF signals instead. However, the RFID circuits are delicate and are susceptible to damage from cleaning operations performed on the reusable containers to which the tags are secured, and other environmental elements. Further, RFID tags that are affixed directly to metal containers often experience background interference from the metal container which makes the transfer of data to or from the RFID tag difficult. And the use of RFID tags alone to label a feature of a container also requires ready access to costly RF signal transmitting/receiving devices that are usually limited in availability. This may prevent personnel who most commonly interact with the containers from properly handling their contents due to the inability to read the RFID tag because of a lack of RF signal reading equipment without other, visual indicators.